character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet (Canon, Steven Universe)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Post-regeneration (Current)= |-|Pre-regeneration (Debut)= Summary Garnet is one of the main protagonists in Steven Universe. She is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, and considered to be the current leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against Gem Homeworld, and afterwards, assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Garnet Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Gem Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Masterful Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills, Gauntlet User, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Gems), Regeneration (Low-High. Not combat applicable, however), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Sealing (Can "Bubble" other Gems), Adaption (Will automatically-adjust to different strengths of gravity), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Possesses a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within her gemstone), Does not need oxygen to survive, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation, Resistance or Immunity to the following: Extreme heat, Extreme pressure, Electricity Manipulation, and several others Attack Potency: Island level '(Defeated Jasper in single combat, Collapsed a mountain with a casual punch, Superior to the combined power of Ruby and Sapphire, Even very early on in the series, she, along with Pearl and Amethyst, was able to defeat a sentient island that was said to be a tectonic emergency) 'Speed: Relativistic+ in Combat Speed and Reactions (Effortlessly reacted to lightning, Faster than Pearl) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Hit Amethyst with enough force to turn sand into glass on contact while being "gentle", Easily lifted a Gem Injector over her head with one hand, leapt hundreds of meters in the air while carrying a fishing boat) Striking Strength: Island level Durability: Island level '(Tanked hits from Jasper) 'Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Standard melee range to several dozen meters, several dozen meters with projectile gauntlets and electrokinesis Standard Equipment: Gauntlets (Upgraded with spiked brasses added on to them) Intelligence: High (Composite of Ruby and Sapphire, Garnet is very intelligent as well as a capable and strong leader, but often has difficulty solving more menial problems) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can make her unfuse back into Ruby and Sapphire. Further damage to them will revert them back to their vulnerable gem forms which can be broken and destroyed. If her emotional state becomes unstable, she will revert to Ruby and Sapphire, and possesses little problem-solving skills outside of combat. Her future vision loses effectiveness if the current timeline becomes extremely improbable, or she is unaware of important factors. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gauntlet Proficiency:' When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gemstones, Garnet can summon a pair of gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. **'Rocket Gauntlet:' Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles in "Watermelon Steven". In "Reformed", after Garnet launches her gauntlets, her hands are detached from her body, and her gemstones are moved to the stubs of her arms. **'Weapon Size Augmentation:' Garnet can increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. This was hinted during "Garnet's Universe". Being an imaginary story, that means Steven knew about that power before the real debut. **'Deflection:' Garnet can use her gauntlets as shields as seen in "Onion Trade" to deflect a volley of Dave Guys. They are also used in "Catch and Release" to block Peridot's electrokinetic discharge in Amethyst's whip, although it is unknown whether Garnet simply prevented the electric current using her gauntlets or absorbed it with her electrokinesis. **'Sonic Gauntlets:' As seen in "Gem Harvest", Garnet can pound her gauntlets into something and create a sonic wave strong enough to make something, such as carrots, fly out of the ground. *'Photokinesis:' In "It Could've Been Great", Garnet can be seen using Photokinesis along with Pearl and Peridot. This might be a power that every Gem can use. *'Item Summon:' Garnet has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone(s), similarly to Pearl. In "Serious Steven", she summoned the key to the Pyramid Temple. Who she inherited this ability from is unknown. *'Future Vision:' Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye (Sapphire's eye) as revealed in "Future Vision". This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use, as she has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time, someone can alter the future, as seen in "Marble Madness", when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using future vision. This power comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel", although it is yet to be seen whether Sapphire's prediction abilities are more accurate than Garnet's. Her future vision seems to operate at will and with only specific details that she is looking for, as in "Cry for Help" when her future vision overlooked Pearl's actions and their consequences, Garnet only noticed that Peridot was in none of the potential futures. Garnet's future vision differs from Sapphire's in that Sapphire constantly sees one long-term future while Garnet searches through multiple short-term futures. However, if the current timeline steers in a way that is far too improbable, or Garnet is unaware of important factors, she will not be able to use it as effectively. **'Temporary Power Transfer:' In "Winter Forecast" and "Jail Break", it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. While Garnet has only been seen using lip-to-forehead contact to transfer her power, it is unknown if this is the only method. As she has only been seen sharing her power with Steven, her affection could say bias on how she chooses to transfer the power. It is shown in "Future Boy Zoltron" that she is able to transfer her power for a much longer time. *'Heat Resistance:' Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) in "Giant Woman". It has also been said that she could swim in the core of the Sun and survive. This may be because of Ruby's thermo-regulation. *'Enhanced Calculations:' Garnet mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in "Cheeseburger Backpack". It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision, or just a simple observation. *'Electrokinesis:' Garnet can generate electricity, as seen in "The Message" when she used it to charge the battery of Greg's van, "Catch and Release" tangling with Peridot, and "Arcade Mania" when she restarted "Meat Beat Mania" after Steven unplugged the game. **'Electric Resistance:' Garnet is impervious to electricity, as seen in "Future Vision" when she easily deflected a lightning bolt that was about to hit her and Steven with her gemstone. It, again, is seen in "Catch and Release" when she stopped Peridot's electricity from traveling down Amethyst's whip, only to send her own electricity back at her. **'Electric Jump:' In "When It Rains", Garnet uses her electrokinesis on the offensive for the second time, generating electricity and releasing it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 6